Giri Giri Chambara
is a samurai-themed video game created by Genm Corp. It also served as the basis for the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. Game Description Giri Giri Chambara is a samurai game where each and every slash can be lethal. History The Giri Giri Chambara Gashat was one of the four enhancement Gashats stolen by Graphite and used on a Collabos Bugster. The Gashat was later claimed by Lazer allowing him to access his Level 3 form. Other Events Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider The Proto Giri Giri Chambara was temporarily stolen by Ageha Takeda of the Next Genome Institute, who used it to transform into the Giril Bugster. "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm With the Proto Giri Giri Chambara reclaimed, Kuroto Dan arranged for it to be used by a Collabos Bugster as part of his secret ambition to gather the power of the Legend Rider Gashats. After it was disarmed of the Proto Gekitotsu Robots by the Ex-Aid's Drive Gamer Critical Strike, the Bugster switched to Proto Giri Giri Chambara, attacking Dan and landing a non-critical injury. Dan handed the Toukenden Gaim Gashat to Ex-Aid who appropriately assumed the Sengoku warrior-themed Gaim Gamer Level 2 against the katana-wielding Collabos Bugster which he disarmed of the Proto Giri Giri Chambara with his Critical Finish. Stepping in personally as Kamen Rider Genm, Dan recovered the Proto Giri Giri Chambara himself. Chou Super Hero Taisen Mirroring the original Kiriya Kujo, replicas of the Giri Giri Chambara and Bakusou Bike Gashats were possessed by his counterpart from the Game World. Kamen Sentai Gorider Manifestations of the Giri Giri Chambara and Bakusou Bike Gashats were present on Kiriya Kujo's person when his spirit resurged in a pocket dimension. Assuming Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Lazer defeated Shocker's Hiruchameleon in defense of Emu Hojo. Users *Collabos Bugster **Normal (Ex-Aid Episode 7) **Prototype ("Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage)) *Kamen Rider Lazer **Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 12, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider) **Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Giril Bugster (Proto; Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Kamen Rider Genm (Ex-Aid Episodes 12-18, 23), Gashacon Sparrow and finisher only *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Level UP Rider Series) ** Gashat only (Ex-Aid Episode 23) KREA-Collabos_Bugster_Girigiri.png|Collabos Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara) Collabos_giril.png|Collabos Bugster (Proto Giri Giri Chambara) KREA-Lazerl3.png|Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Proto Lazer Chambara.png|Lazer Proto Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Giril Bugster.jpg|Giril Bugster Ex-Aid Chambara Action Gamer.jpg|Ex-Aid Chambara Action Gamer Level 3 Bugster Kaiden Bugsterhttp://i.imgur.com/ZZxVPow.jpg is a Bugster born from the data of Giri Giri Chambara. KREA-Kaiden Bugsterl30.png|Kaiden Bugster Giri Giri Chambara Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summon the Chambara Gamer. Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat Like all Proto Gashats (save for Proto Mighty Action X), the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat's color is black and the printed image is colored black and white. Notes *Giri Giri Chambara is based on hack n' slash ninja and samurai games such as , & and based on its title screen art style . Appearances ***Episode 1: Part. I: Legend Rider Stage **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed * *''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games